1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jack, and more particularly to a motorized screw jack assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical screw jacks comprise a handle for driving a bolt element so as to elevate an object. However, it will be difficult for most women to operate the handle. In addition, the elevational speed of the screw jack is slow.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional screw jacks.